


It's okay...I'm here...I'm right here

by Labradorloverr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labradorloverr/pseuds/Labradorloverr





	It's okay...I'm here...I'm right here

-Lance’s POV-   
I hit the record button and counted down on my fingers stepping back. I couldn't believe I convinced him to do this. Keith and I had been dating a little after Shiro disappeared. We both were sad and knew that we could support each other. But it's been hard.he doesn't like opening up. We've had a few talks in his room, I tell him about my family and he tells me about what it was like with Shiro as a mentor. I'm still a little jealous.   
The biggest thing that's really helped us connect is that we cuddle almost every night. I LOVE that he lets me cuddle him. I have a lot of siblings and I always had someone in my bed. In the garrison, I just stole a bunch of pillows and sewed some pillowcases together to make one big case and cut open the pillows pouring it all inside and had my own body pillow. Keith always smells good, like cologne and leather. I don't mind being the little spoon either. I like it and I think he does too. Although he'd never admit to it. I want to help him, I want him to be able to talk to me. He's been there whenever I cried at night so I want to do the same thing. So we're doing a vlog, the conversation was...delicate.   
-last night in Keith’s bed-  
I had my head on his chest and he was petting my hair and our legs were intertwined. The blanket was on us and I was so warm and I could hear his heart beating. It felt so perfect.  
“Hey, Keith…” I muffled into his shirt.  
“Yeah, babe?” That late night sexy voice made me shudder and he called me babe. I giggled.  
“You sound sexy.”   
“Is that all you wanted to say? Really?”  
“No,” I sit up and look at him. “I want you to make a vlog.”  
“What?” he sits up. “That stupid thing Coran did? Why the hell should I do that?” I winced slightly, looking down and feeling like an idiot. I hated when he used that tone, it reminded me of when he would yell at me for flirting or something. I'm more sensitive than I act.  
“Hey...hey, I'm sorry,” he touches my arm. He knew how I felt about it. He's gotten better at reading emotions, now he used a lighter tone. “Why do you want that?”   
“Well...you haven't really opened up, and Hunk said it's a good idea for everyone to do one. So we all get to know each other.”   
“And yet you don't want to tell anyone we're dating.”  
“Keith...I'm just worried how it will affect the team...look we're together now let's worry about working on US,” I pointed to him and me.  
“Before we tell anyone. I want this to be a serious relationship. Don't you?”  
“Yes yes of course.”   
“I want to see you try Keith. This is a big step and I know it'll be difficult. But everyone here wants to feel like you're a part of the team and want to to be friends.”  
“You know I want that...it's hard.”  
“Then do this please,” he thought for a bit.   
“For meeee? lancey lance?” I gave him puppy eyes.  
“Don't look at me like that...you know I can't say no to- Okay. Okay I will,” I smiled brightly and hugged him tightly.   
“Thank you, thank you thank you,” he chuckled and hugged me back and when we stopped he cupped my chin and leaned close and I could feel my cheeks heat up.  
“I love you...Ninja Sharpshooter” my eyes widen it was the first time he said it to me.  
“I-I love you too. Mullet” he kissed me and it sent electricity down my spine and throughout my body. The same feeling I had when we first kissed. He slowly leaned me down onto the bed and his hand went up my shirt. “K-Keith…”  
“I'll go slow, I'll try not to hurt you…”  
-skip to present-  
Yes, we had sex! It was amazing but I don't want to give too many details. This anxious author writing this fanfiction doesn't want people to judge. Anyway, the recording started.   
“I'm Keith, the pilot of the black lion….What should I say?” I shrugged.  
“I’m a paladin, I fly the black lion. I—I said that already. See, that’s why I’m bad at this!” I giggled slightly giving and encouraging gestures. “What else am I supposed to tell you?” I smiled, he referred to the camera as you. So he's treating it like he's talking to a person. That's good.  
“Okay, um, I guess—I’m part Galra...I guess being part-Galra’s a big deal. Might explain why I was never really good at connecting with people,” well I'll say. He talked about the whole chant thing I tried doing when we had that party.   
“I still don’t understand why I wouldn’t just say Voltron! It’s—It’s so much faster! One person says it, right? Done. I say Voltron, and then the chant is over. It doesn’t have to be complicated!” I signaled him to take it down a notch.  
“I am so sorry, I am so sorry. I guess I have a bit of a temper sometimes.” I smirked at him, he was almost always yelling or getting angry or annoyed about something.  
“I don’t know why I’m that way. Maybe, I’m naturally untrusting because my mom left me? And so instead of accepting people into my life, I push them away before they reject me. I guess I have some walls up,” I tear up. My baby was doing it! I couldn't believe it. He started to sniffle too. “I’m—I’m out of here! Get me outta here! I’m—I’m out of here, I said I wouldn’t cry!”   
He gets up from the chair tears going down his face and I turn off the video camera.  
“You did so great!! I'm so proud of you!!” I kiss him on the cheek wiping his tears.  
“I-I did?...are you sure? Did it sound stupid?”   
“No, no baby it was great. You did amazing...I didn't expect that.”   
“I wanted to impress you...I just wish I could...I could stop pushing you away. That I could open up…”   
“It's fine. I understand.”  
“Lance you're too good for me...I don't deserve you,” he keeps crying and pulls me close putting my head on his chest and hugs me tightly. I hug him back. “Please help me…”   
“It's okay Keith...I'm here. I'm right here.”


End file.
